Light Lost in Light
by Solstice Zero
Summary: Tosh and Ianto share a few pleasant moments in the middle of nowhere.


_**Author's Note**: I do love a simple Tosh and Ianto friendship story. The premise for this was taken from an Instant Messenger transcript between Gwen and Owen on the Torchwood website, about this same thing happening to Owen, albeit not out in the wilderness. The title comes from the poem "I Am Not Yours" by Sara Teasdale, although the line really goes, "Lost as a light is lost in light." What a great line. Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

INSTANT MESSENGER TRANSCRIPT

Ianto: Tosh

Toshiko: Mixmaster Jones

Ianto: Will you people please stop calling me that? I DJ'd Gwen's wedding for _ten minutes _as a _favor_.

Toshiko: But you were very good.

[ IANTO is typing a message ]

Toshiko: All right, sorry. What do you need?

Ianto: I'm stuck.

Toshiko: Stuck?

Ianto: In the SUV.

Toshiko: Stuck how?

Ianto: The usual way. Alien computer virus kicked up again. Systems shut down to save the internet. Nerds everywhere rejoice.

Toshiko: That's me you're talking about.

Ianto: Yes.

Toshiko: So you are stuck in the SUV.

Ianto: Yes.

[ TOSHIKO is typing a message ]

Ianto: You're laughing at me, aren't you?

Toshiko: A little.

Ianto: Please just come and fix it.

Toshiko: All right. Where are you?

Ianto: Well out in the middle of nowhere. Should be on GPS.

Toshiko: I'll be there in an hour.

Ianto: Ta.

[ Ends ]

Ianto really was out in the middle of nowhere. Tosh found the SUV parked under a singular tree by the side of the road, surrounded by nothingness for miles. She parked on the other side of the road and hurried across, pulling her jacket closer against the wind.

She peered in through the passenger door window. Ianto was resting his head against the driver door, asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly. Tosh rapped on the window with her knuckles.

She watched as Ianto jumped, his arms flailing out, and he turned his head to look at her. Recognizing her (and her apologetic smile) he cleared his throat and leaned across to open the passenger door.

"Sorry," he said as she got in. "Dozed off."

"It's fine. It took a bit longer to get here than I thought." She was shining a small torch on the center console.

Ianto looked at his watch. He had to blink a few times to be able to see it properly, sleep still clouding his vision. His eyebrows rose. "It did that," he said. It had been well after an hour since he'd spoken to her.

"Well, you got to catch up on some sleep," she said, grunting with the effort of pulling the console open. When it did, the light revealed a confusion of wires. "I'm sure Jack's been keeping you busy."

A small smile played across Ianto's face. Tosh looked up and matched it, then looked back at the console.

"Can I sit there?" she asked after a moment, "Better angle."

Ianto nodded, opening the driver door and slipping out. Tosh slid carefully into his seat and went back to work, the torch in her mouth and her hands buried in wires.

Ianto leaned against the outside of the SUV. The sun was setting behind an expanse of trees in the distance. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm, orange glow.

He was brought back to earth a few minutes later when Tosh got out and opened the bonnet to reveal the engine. She looked around the side of the SUV and called to him. "Ianto, can you come and hold the light for a minute?"

He pushed himself upright and came around to the front, taking the offered torch and standing close behind Tosh as she leaned over the machinery. For a few moments she fiddled silently with the pieces of alien technology hidden there among the proper engine components. Then, casually, she said, "You nearly jumped through the roof, back there."

Ianto moved the light to follow her hands. "Mm," he said, noncommittally. He looked out at the empty expanse of fields. "Just not much a fan of the countryside, anymore."

Tosh gave a short, humorless laugh that bounced off of the raised bonnet. "Nor I." She stepped back and slammed the bonnet down, then turned and took the torch back. "It should be fine now. That virus will probably never be fully out of the system, but at least it can be contained for a while."

Ianto nodded, looking at the SUV, then looked at Tosh and smiled. "Thanks. Always saving me when I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere." His words had just a little bit of weight to them.

Toshiko was delighted but tried to hide it, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she smiled nervously, looking away. "That's what I'm here for." She looked at the ground for a moment before shaking her head and exclaiming, "Well! I've had enough of the country for today. I'll see you back at the hub?"

Ianto nodded. "See you there." He moved around the SUV and opened the driver door before slipping inside. Tosh watched him a moment before heading for her own car, listening for the engine to turn over. It did.

Ianto gave a little wave before he pulled away. Tosh returned it and he drove off. She opened her driver door and got in.

Then she just sat for a moment, smiling down at her hands on the steering wheel, the setting sun highlighting her hair and falling across her lap.

Then she turned the key in the ignition and pulled onto the road, following Ianto back.


End file.
